


Too Close for Comfort

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seaver is a sly dog, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close for Comfort

They were much too close.

Sure, it wasn't like they had to sit feet apart. They were sharing the same book, after all. But Owen really didn't see how it was necessary for Seaver to be _that_ close to Keladry. Their heads were practically touching. His _breath_ actually _ruffled_ wisps of her _hair_.

"What are you looking at?"

Owen started, glancing at Merric. "What?"

The redhead eyed him suspiciously. "You were glaring pretty ferociously at something."

Now they were all looking at him.

"I was just, er, thinking."

"Thinking about killing someone, it seems like."

"Oh, shut up."

Merric shrugged and went back to his history book, and the others soon after. Embarrassed, Owen stared down at his mathematics book and thought sulkily, _They're still too close_.

He didn't see the very polite middle finger that Seaver slyly gave him behind his back.


End file.
